degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
DHX Media
DHX Media, Ltd. (or Decode Halifax Media) is a Canadian media production company formed in 2006 by the merger of the Halifax Film Company and Decode Entertainment. Headquartered in Halifax, DHX Media is one of the world’s largest independent children’s entertainment companies with ownership and licensing rights to some of the most recognizable character brands. History The DHX name derives from the combination of D'ecode and '''H'alifa'''x from the 2006 merger between Decode Entertainment and Halifax Film Company. Studio B Productions was acquired by DHX Media on December 25, 2007. On September 8, 2010, all related subsidiaries were rebranded under the label DHX Media. On September 14, 2010, DHX Media acquired WildBrain. On August 20, 2012, it was announced that DHX Media would acquire Cookie Jar Group for $111 million, a deal which would make DHX the world's largest independent owner of children's television programming. The acquisition of Cookie Jar Group by DHX Media closed on October 22, 2012, after which the two merged. On November 28, 2013, DHX announced that it would acquire four children's oriented specialty television channels from the former Astral Media for $170 million, consisting of Family Channel, Disney Junior, Disney Junior (French), and Disney XD. The networks were being sold as a condition of Bell Media's 2013 acquisition of Astral Media; its purchase of the networks will mark DHX's first foray into television broadcasting. In April 2014 The Company Acquired Epitome Pictures Subsidiaries and divisions Decode Entertainment Decode Entertainment was established 1997 by Neil Court, Steven DeNure and John Delmage. Decode produced such shows as Radio Free Roscoe, Naturally, Sadie, The Zack Files, Angela Anaconda, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Undergrads, The Hoobs, Chop Socky Chooks, Waybuloo, Bromwell High, Planet Sketch, The Adrenaline Project, Be the Creature, The Blobheads, Grandpa in My Pocket, How to Be Indie, The Latest Buzz, Our Hero]], That's So Weird, Clang Invasion, Delilah and Julius, Dudson's Modern Tales, Freaky Stories, Girlstuff/Boystuff, Kid vs. Kat, King, Rastamouse, Martha Speaks, Naughty Naughty Pets, Olliver's Adventures, Rainbow Fish, The Side Show Christmas, Urban Vermin, Watership Down, Little Ninjas Karate, What About Mimi?, Animal Mechanicals, Bo on the Go!, Dirtgirlworld, Franny's Feet, The Mighty Jungle, Poko, Poppets Town, The Save-Ums and Plumo's Mysteries. It currently co-produces Super WHY! with New York City-based Out of the Blue Enterprises for PBS Kids in the USA and Kids' CBC in Canada. It also distributes The Chica Show on NBC Kids in the USA & PBS Kids Sprout in Chicago & Australia. It currently co-produces Emma's Theatre for Playhouse Disney in the USA & Kids' CBC in Canada. Halifax Film Halifax Film was established by former Salter Street Films executives Michael Donovan and Charles Bishop in May 2004. The company produced such television shows as the satirical comedy This Hour Has 22 Minutes (begun as a Salter Street production); children's stop-motion series such as Poko and Lunar Jim; CGI productions such as Bo on the Go!, The Mighty Jungle and Animal Mechanicals; as well as the dramas The Guard and North/South. Later acquisitions Studio B Productions Founded in Vancouver, British Columbia in 1988, Studio B Productions was a Canadian animation studio which was acquired by and became a subsidiary of DHX Media on December 4, 2007. After the DHX rebranding on September 8, 2010, the studio is now credited as DHX Media/Vancouver in closing credits and uses DHX Media's generic production logo. The Studio is behind the 2007 remake of the 1960s animated series George of the Jungle, the PBS Kids series Martha Speaks, and more recently, Hasbro Studios' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic]] and Pound Puppies, as well as other shows that broadcast on YTV in Canada and various networks in the United States. WildBrain WildBrain (stylized as W!LDBRAIN) is an entertainment company that develops and produces television programming, motion pictures, commercial content and licensed merchandise. Started in 1995, they have offices in Los Angeles and New York. Cookie Jar Group Cookie Jar Group (also known as The Cookie Jar Company, Cookie Jar Entertainment and formerly known as CINAR) was a Canadian founded in 1976 by Micheal Hirsh and is the producer of children’s entertainment, consumer products and educational materials. Made up of three divisions: entertainment, consumer products, and education, Cookie Jar Group was one of the world’s largest independent children’s entertainment, consumer products and education companies with ownership and licensing rights to some of the most recognizable character brands. It was headquartered in Toronto, with offices in Burbank, California, Paris, London, and Tokyo among other places. In 2012, Cookie Jar went out of business, was relocated to DHX Media. The acquisition included the libraries of American company DIC Entertainment, French company Les Studios Tex and British company FilmFair, which were purchased by Cookie Jar before. Ragdoll Worldwide Ragdoll Worldwide, an English company founded in 1984 by Anne Wood, and is a joint venture between Ragdoll Productions and BBC Worldwide that manages and exploits Ragdoll programming including Teletubbies, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim and In the Night Garden. It was bought on 16 September 2013 for $27.7 million from BBC Worldwide and Ragdoll. Programming library DHX Media's library consists over 8,550 half-hours of programming. Category:Production Company